Campaigns
What are Campaigns? Campaigns are faction vs faction wars that decide who takes over the city. If you have played the empire series in Dynasty Warriors console games, the concept is similar to that. Unlike showdowns, they are not 12v12, they are 4v4 melee battles. They are the most important part of Dynasty Warriors Online and will determine which faction is victorious in the end. When do they happen? Campaign dates are announced by the GM, there are usually 2 battles, one on saturday and one on sunday. They last until one side's troops are depleted. You will know when your city is about to participate in a campaign as the following things occur before a campaign is about to start: 1. The town music changes into a battle-theme. The theme again changes when campaign is in progress 2. There will be new Antique Dealer, Blacksmith, Tailor, Broker, Merchant, and Campaign Officer appear in each plaza. These NPC serve the same function as their market counterpart (Campaign Officer is like the Marshal but with only the Campaign function) except that you cannot get or turn in quest to them. 3. All the generals will now be walking around town, if you need to talk to them personally, you will have to wait for them to pass by, although you can go to the chief in their officer if you need to: turn in a quest you already have, abandon a quest you already have, get a stipend, or take a promotion. When campaign is in progress, commanders wont be around at all! How are the cities that are contested decided upon? The area with the most conflict points will be the ones that will be fought over in a campaign in most circumstances. However, this is ultimately decided by the GMs. The two factions that are contesting that area will be the ones fighting over that city. When the campaign ends, the conflict points for that area will be reset to 0. The force with more victory points decide which faction starts off with more troops/morale when the campaign begins. Another thing that influences starting troops and morale is the distance of the battlefield from the capital city of each force. This information needs to be further observed however. How can I participate in a Campaign? If your faction is involved in a campaign you can join by going to the Marshal and selecting the "Campaign" option. Do note you must be Lt. Major rank or higher to participate in a campaign. When you select to participate in a campaign you will taken to another menu with a map 1. Troop Bar: Indicates the number of remaining troops on each side. As the campaign wages, the bar will turn red or blue depending on which side has more troops. When one side reaches 0 troops, they will be defeated and the campaign will end. 2. Morale Bar: Indicates the current morale of each force. The amount of morale will effect how much troops are taken off for each win in a campaign for the losing general(s). Consecutive streaks of players in each faction greatly effect the morale bar. Getting consecutive wins will increase the morale bar for your side, while losing a win streak will greatly decrease the morale for your side. 3. Battle List: Indicates the battles going on that you can join. This will tell you what 2 commanders are fighting and it will highlight which position they are in on the map. The 2 commanders that appear here are the ones that will show up in the battle you fight in. When generals lose all their troops they will be removed from this map, the generals that were fighting him/her will go to reinforce an allied general in the same force and team up. When you win a battle against generals who are teamed up, the troops lost will be split up among them. 4. Ranking List: ''' This ranking list shows the position of each player's standings, as by wins, losses, and consecutive wins in the current campaign. If a player, or party of players, get a certain amount of consecutive wins, they will be announced to every player on both factions to all players in town. 5. '''Battle Location: '''Shows where exactly in China the current campaign is being wagered. 6. '''Troop Count: '''Shows how many troops in hundreds that particular general has left. So in the screenshot above the general that is circled has 13,500 troops(135 x 100 = 13,500). When the troop count reaches zero, that general will withdraw from battle. 7. '''Battle Intensity Indicator: '''Represents whether that particular general has a lot of battles currently taking place. There are 5 levels indicated by a clashing sword symbol. 8. '''Campaign Council Participants: '''How many players are currently participating in the campaign. '''Choose a commander you want to fight under and the campaign will start!! Campaign Basics The ultimate objective of a campaign is to deplete the troops of the opposing faction. Campaigns run until one side loses. When the campaign ends the winning faction will take over the city, and the in game timeline will be updated to reflect the campaign result. Campaigns are pretty much melee battles'. '''However there are couple of things that are preset about them: 1. Generals will '''ALWAYS' enter the battle, the general in the battle are the commanders that are currently clashing in that area. If you defeat a general during battle you will gain their spirit. You can use their spirit in battle to transform into that particular general. However, it will overwrite your advanced skill. 2. The map in which you fight on will be randomly decided. Chosen from the list of maps that are normally available for that battlefield in normal melee. 3. Difficulty for the battle is set to Musou mode. So there is no restriction on who can enter what battles. You can be Lt. Major matched up against Generals. 4. Generals will NOT have their full rank displayed. Ex: A Field General would only be shown as General in preparation screen. A counselor general will look the same as a field general. (This rules applies to elite melee matches as well.) 5. You will be matched up with enemy players based on your fame and the number of consectuive wins you have. It is the average of all players in the party/group. So if you have a high number of consecutive wins you will be matched up with other people with high consecutive wins. 'Winning Condition of Matches' The winning condition of campaign matches are randomly decided from the following set: *Achieve 2000 KOs. *Achieve 3000 KOs. *Capture all enemy bases. *Capture all enemy and neutral bases on the map. *Defeat the Enemy Leader(General) If you notice, there is no pure PvP defeat 10 enemy commanders mode or treasure hunting mode. The winning condition will be displayed in the preparation screen so you will have time to prepare. Secondary condition is troop KO for all modes. 'Tips for Campaign' *Consecutive wins in campaign do more damage to troops then singular wins. So if you build up a hot streak, you will do more damage to the enemy then 10 other parties who have just won for the first time. However, if you build up a hot streak your name will be announced to both factions to make other players aware of skills. *You should create a team that you know well and can communicate easily with. This will allow you to build up a winning streak and do more damage to the enemy. *Your party should also be versatile and be able to handle any mode, as you cannot decide which mode that you will be thrown into. *Stop the consecutive wins for the opposing faction! Stopping players with a high number of consecutive wins will deal a huge blow to the enemy morale! Campaign Aftermath The winning faction will take the city of the losing faction and gain domestic points and may have their blacksmith, tailor, and merchant selection increased. The losing faction will lose domestic points and have their shop selection and quality of items found in melees decreased. Each city has a corresponding "Special Weapon" that it produces. This "Special Weapon" determines which weapons are available to buy in your faction's blacksmith. It does not determine which weapons can be found in battle however(All weapons can be found in battle). You can check each "Special Weapon" by looking at the map of china. Sometimes when taking over NPC factions new generals will join you. For example, taking over the Nanman faction will add Meng Huo and Zhu Rong to your forces. In other scenarios taking over Liu Biao will add Gan Ning, Huang Zhong, or Wei Yan to your forces or taking over Ma Teng/Ma Chao will add Ma Chao and Pang De to your forces. These generals get new offices in the courtyard and you can choose to serve under them. Campaign FAQ 'What kind of weapon should I bring into a Campaign?' A weapon that is versatile for defeat, base capture, and general killing. As you cannot decide which kind of match you will fight in. You can also have multiple weapons catered for each specific mode. You will be able to see what kind of mode you are fighting in the preparation screen. 'How come never gets played?' Each campaign takes place on a certain battlefield of China. Each battlefield only has a certain number of game maps that are available based on geographic location. So battlefields near Wu will have the water maps like "Marsh" and "River Port" as a playable game map. While battlefields in the northern part of China will have game maps like "Plains" available to them. 'What happens if a faction loses all their cities?' When a faction loses all of their cities they will inherent the domestic stats of the faction that wiped out their last city and they will become a sub-faction. During the next campaign the faction will have a chance to rise up and reconquer territory and they will start with an overwhelming advantage in the number of troops during that campaign. 'What determines the starting troops and morale for each force?' The exact specifics need to be verified. But, starting troops are believed to have something to do with the distance of the battlefield from the capital city of each force. For every city away from the capital that the campaign takes place at, the starting troops is decreased by a small amount. Morale is believed to be heavily influenced by the victory points that are earned through regular melee. However, this theory needs to be tested and observed further. 'What determines the amount of troops you take off after every successful victory in a campaign?' It is believed that force morale plays a huge part as does the number of total consecutive wins of the winning team. It is most likely a combination of the two and possibly rank/honor. The exact formula is unknown. As consecutive wins and force morale are generally intertwined. Campaign Results Category:Campaign